


When the Donkey Brays

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: Just a brief little interaction





	When the Donkey Brays

**Author's Note:**

> The usual things apply: I do not own the Highlander franchise or any part thereof, I only put a few characters in the spotlight for a moment or two, returning them all intact and well.

"So I entered, bowed, and the Duke told me to rise," Methos was recounting with a note of mirth in his voice. "His fist was clenched and his smile was tight, which unnerved me in no small degree. Until, that is, I realised he was trying to fart quietly. But as the Sumeran saying goes, when the donkey brays, it's already too late." 

Richie was howling with laughter, as he left the room.  
Duncan, however, told Methos sternly, "Don't look so smug."

"Why not?" The ancient Immortal smiled. "What's wrong with being proud of an achievement?"

"It's not much of an achievement to pull Richie's leg."

"Oh, that." Methos shrugged. "That's not what I was talking about. I meant making it a saying. That took shockingly long."


End file.
